


Fair

by MR01



Series: Mend [24]
Category: Gotham (TV), Pennyworth (TV 2019)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Bad Flirting, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Gentle Kissing, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mission Fic, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Thomas likes to pretend he doesn't know Alfred's name.In part because he gets away with it, always has before and also he really wants to see if he can get a rise out of Pennyworth.At least that had been the spirit behind the process.He doesn't however expect to get decked in the face or the flurry of motions that come after.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Thomas Wayne
Series: Mend [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Albert? Hey. How's it going." Alfred stilled on his way out the club.

Unable to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Awesome. He had been almost free. So damn close.

He'd recognize that voice even in the middle of an active battlefield.

Thomas Wayne. Okay. Alfie breathes out slowly. Looking around. He is mildly amused.

The enigma of a man unwittingly capturing his attention.

Mentally preparing himself to deal with the man and his on brand web of insanity.

He sees Dave Boy walking towards the door with Sandra and her father.

A few of the entertainment on tomorrow's roster following.

He hopes they make it home alright. He will probably call them once he follows their example.

His patience running more than a little thin today with everything that's happened.

What he has had to do, witness. He doesn't think it's too much to just want out already.

Fuck off to his bedroom and shut his eyes. Relax for an hour or so. He's not been one to sleep much since the war.

Perhaps he can exercise or jog once gets bored, fed up with being cooped up inside.

But right now it is time to go home. It's awfully late anyway.

He lingers behind. Sort of wondering what Thomas here wants.

Seriously hoping that whatever it is both reasonable and doesn't keep him too long.

Walking over to the man he sees that he isn't alone. The first thought that comes to mind is 'good for him.'

At least he's enjoying his time abroad.

He sees him with a pretty blonde, oh that ain't an ordinary woman. Looking at her now he can see it's Tom's lovely sister.

Watching Patricia Wayne snoring comfortably. Head on his table. A small purse falling onto her lap.

Looking like a very drunk maybe a little high but otherwise beautiful sleeping angel.

More than one bottle of his best gin beside her and her brother. He sighs.

He can hail them a cab. Free of charge. Tell the driver to make sure they get to Mr. Wayne's temporary residence quickly.

In one piece.

They frequent enough. Much to his dismay at times. Positive thinking urging his logic.

Perhaps one day they will pay his tiny moment of generosity forward.

Most of the guests and employees already leaving. Bidding him a good night.

Letting him know they will for sure be back tonight. On their way out some even bid Mr. Wayne goodbye.

No one really caring who the man is. Doing it more to be polite. Maybe they are just happy drunk.

He needs their energy. Could certainly do with it.

The final call having been announced about six minutes prior.

And the closer Alfred walks to them the more he's trying to let it go.

This sudden, low current- thrumming annoyance streaming just under the surface.

Looking the undeniably powerful, still seated man in the eye. His voice calm yet holding a finality to it that certainly gets the message across.

"That's not my name, Mr. Wayne. But you know that don't you." He offered the man a tight smile.

Looking away at the man's look of surprise.

His annoyance evaporated slightly at the thought that maybe just maybe he didn't.

Blaming himself now because god-damn it.

Of course. This is his fault.

It's not like he has really ever bothered to correct the man before. He could have just rolled with it.

Let it slide. It's really not that serious or important.

He's not quite feeling himself.

Tonight but something had outright stopped him.

And now he's here having a longer conversation, exchange of words then he wanted.

Moving to pick up the closest of the bottles and discard them in the dumpster out back.

That way his cleaning staff has one less table to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Alfred grabs another two bottles. Just remembering that his cleaning crew called the night off.

They would be here sometime towards the morning

Thinking that since he is unfortunately still here it wouldn't hurt to go over some paperwork. He'll have the place to himself.

He might even get wasted and probably cry a little. The night is young. The possibilities in this war torn land are endless.

The billionaire is standing up. Likely eager to leave.

Which is fair. His previous annoyance evaporating. Taking pity on the man he spoke up again.

Voice a little gentler certainly quieter because of their sleeping guest here.

"Give me a minute to clean up. I'll get you two a cab. Maybe tell you the quickest route to the Embassy."

Thomas is waving him off. Grabbing some trash from another table. Oh it seems like the guy is wanting to help, trying to.

That's nice. Not what he expected but the act is appreciated. He approves.

It's kind of sexy of him. Which isn't exactly what he wants to say out loud and c'mon the bar here seems to be set a little low.

Thomas is real damn attractive though so he's not blaming himself.

"No need. I can have a car here in minutes."

Thomas is waving him off. Grabbing some more garbage on his way out back following Alfred's lead.

"Fairplay then." Alfie opens the door. His foot holding it open both for the guy nothing-no one will convince him he isn't CIA and so the door doesn't lock on them.

His ring of keys by Patricia's table. Mr. Wayne beams. Throwing his portion of the trash away. Turning to look at him.

"Thanks though for looking out, Albert. You're a real pal."

"Right." Alfred wanting to say that he's also going to kick his ass if he doesn't say his name right but this time he does let it go.

Just ignoring it.

* * *

About half an hour later they have most of the garbage under control. Alfie having gone to wash some cups and dishes.

Thomas having moved his sister to the pullout couch bed he just now noticed that Alfred has in his office.

He thinks the couch convenient and kind of sad but overall a good idea. Useful.

"You're a godsend Albert. I don't know what I would have done if Pat woke up to a bottle of gin next to her. Lord knows, she is not above day or morning drinking."

Thomas looks at what he's done. Feeling pretty good. Proud of himself. A small moment of honest work.

He feels slightly accomplished. Briefly wondering if this is how Alfred feels all the time.

He catches the man's attention and crap he really does not look happy.

"I already told you. Not my name. It's Alfred or Alfie. You know what if you can't remember just call me Pennyworth."

Thomas feels like an instigating child. A real naughty move on his part but he's taking the initiative. He's gotten this far. 

"Sure thing, Albert."

Alfred who had been busy with his section of the self-imposed chores shuts off the water.

Letting a cup soak in soapy water. Doing his best to breathe because this is really starting to push it.

"Right. No now you're just asking for it Thomas. Unless you're deaf in which case sorry mate."

"You must lead a rough life, at times lucky though. Anyway not the point. I know for a fact you aren't slow so that ain't it. Perhaps it's a disease."

Thomas genuinely laughs. Both at and with him. He likes this. The cheeky monkey.

And to pretend he doesn't know Alfred's name.

It's a silly running gag.

In part because he gets away with it, always has before and also he really wants to see if he can get a rise out of Pennyworth.

At least that had been the spirit behind the process.

"I'm not deaf. Capiche, Albert."

He doesn't however expect to see Alfred just jump over the bar. Looking like some parkour-high jump olympian.

The man running towards him like a hell hound and yeah Thomas feels a bit of fear now.

He did not wake up this morning thinking he would get decked in the face. It was not his idea of a good time.

But seeing Alfie all worked up is kind of worth it. He almost cracks, starts outright laughing when he hear the words.

"Son of a bitch, you bought Italian into the equation. That's like adding an insult to the injury."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"How are you fairing, darling?" Alfred holds him upright.

Thomas feeling like he's beginning to lose his nerve at having him so close.

"I'll live. Promise." His voice goes a little huskier. All intents to further aggress the man stifling out like a fire on a candle.

Something's changed here. The air feels a little charged. Maybe it's just him losing focus as he can only hear his own heartbeat. 

Pulsing loudly in his ears. Deafening. How is this man real. So damn captivating.

"Are you done playing with me, Tom?"

Thomas looks straight at him. Knowing that he's going to feel it all in the morning. He is really setting himself up for some hard times.

He is doing it willingly. He nods. 

"I can say nice words to you. Do nicer things. You just need to stop fucking up my name."

Alfred tilts his head up. Assessing the situation, damage he inflicted. His hands still a little wet.

Thomas looks alright. He measured his strength. The CIA-man is aware. He probably has a whole file on him and his fights.

There is still some brandy in the bottle at the table closest to him.

He offers Thomas the bottle. Watching him look at it tentatively then take a drink. Then another drink.

When Alfie gently touches his nose. Fingers light as a feather, lingering on his skin. "Make you cry out. Mine. Would you like that Mr. Wayne? Because I think I would."

Thomas looks like he is searching deep inside to find a reason not to say yes. 

Glad to know that he couldn't find one.

He kisses Thomas. Once and second-guessing himself when the man just stares at him in shock.

Thomas licking his lips. Confused then he's pulling him closer. Hands resting on his face.

"Yes, Alfred."

One moving to trail in his hair as the other works on going lower.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Alfred stopped kissing him. Giving the man a questioning look.

Confusion prominent on his face. Suspicion yet overall it was disappointment that took the cake in the end.

He felt a firearm in Thomas's pants.

And he knows that a CIA agent has gotta have some protection. It's like an unspoken spy rule he thinks.

Or if not then it really should be. But not the point.

Why does Mr. Wayne need a weapon?

If he was just supposed to be her prior to get wasted with his sister. It's not adding up and Alfie knows he shouldn't get involved.

That with everything he's been through since he met the fellow maybe it'd be wise to sit this one out.

"If I say I'm just happy to see you can you not inquire about what's in my pocket." Thomas looks into his eyes.

A new, almost exhilarating level of charm Alfie didn't know Mr. Wayne possessed suddenly captivating him.

Making him fall for this trick. Want to agree to anything at all.

Alfred starts to put some distance between them when Thomas gets overconfident.

Showing him a side to him Alfie hates to admit he wants to see submit.

An arrogance to him seeping into his very presence. So easily.

And yet there is an open honesty. Something raw. Eclipsing. Need.

Whispering in his ear "you can just kiss me again. Make me feel desired. Like I can be your world tonight. Please, sugar."

And it takes everything in Alfred to laugh. Dismiss him as he regards the man.

Eyes a little colder as he looks at him. Voice smooth like silk.

"Try again big boy. Since I have yet to fetch a cab and you have made no move to go either. I'm thinking we've got all night."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about." Thomas stares at his mouth as if mesmerized.

His voice a little dreamy and clearly in some other planet as he mumbled the words.

"I plead the fifth." And snaps out of it when Alfred licks his lips just to mess with him see what he'd do.

Only to hear the words. "Hey, that's just sinful." Thrown back at him. 

"What were you going to do with this." Alfred reaches into his pocket.

Checking to see if it is unloaded which it thankfully is. Leaving the weapon on the table. "You know it's not aloud in my bar."

"Maybe I wanted you to see it. Perhaps I thought I needed to be punished." Thomas is joking. Alfie knows this.

That doesn't help him from getting slightly sidetracked by the thought of bending the spy-man over his knees.

Of giving him a good spanking. Making him cry out that he'll be better. Think before he moves next time.

"Take a seat Tom." He gestures to a seat across from him.

Thomas looks like he has more to say. Not on the topic of seducing him but whatever it is he keeps quiet. Doing as he is told. 

Moments spent in silence before he is fessing up what he can.

His voice a little more serious.

"In a few hours I'm set to deliver a package. The standard sensitive documents and some important tapes." He pulls his shirt up. Untucking it from his pants.

Not in a 'well prepare yourself because I'm going to strip in a sexy(always a bit awkward but fun) fashion.' No this was quick and to the point.

Showing Alfie a peak of his well toned stomach but more importantly what he was hiding.

"This" Thomas holding up a had he not known it was important non-descript looking package. 

"Holds information containing chemical warfare research. Giving us insight on a project The Raven Society is working on. I couldn't very well trust this to a simple lackey."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"Is this where Patricia and I come into the picture. She's the lure and I'm what, disposable."

"This is your mess mate, get yourself out." Alfred moves to stand up. Grabbing some small things from the table. Leaving the weapon.

Pretty sure that he can get them some bullets so he can accomplish his mission.

Looking disappointed in him and a little angry but his annoyance is short lived as he begins to put some distance.

Calling over his shoulder. That he wishes him the best.

Letting him know that if he makes it out in one piece he can always stop by the bar to watch a show.

Thomas moving quickly. Trying to reason with him. He isn't really cut out to be a field agent that's why he became management.

He is so much better at delegating. When he's in his element but he's got what he does now and that means he work to do.

Still he's trying to appeal to the man's purely moral nature. Knowing that the British man can be too soft, kind-hearted for his own good. 

"Alfred. More than one very smart, brave operatives have risked a lot to get this to me. I could really use your help with its safe delivery." 

His voice adopting a softer tone when he sees Alfred stop waking. He's clearly still listening.

"The rendezvous point isn't that far off. I'm only asking because I trust you. To keep me safe and to fulfill your mission."


End file.
